


Исследование

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Condoms, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: Наруто Исключительно из Научных целей трахается с клоном. И с Саске.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Исследование

**Author's Note:**

> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3

Однажды Какаши сказал, что всё, что умеет оригинал, умеют и теневые клоны. Наруто очень хорошо это запомнил. И поскольку это всё ещё его коронная техника, после расенгана, он хотел довести её до совершенства.

Он ведь почти победил Кагую с помощью Обратного Гарема. И если это было полезно против настолько сильного врага, то и в более спокойные времена, против обычных преступников и нукенинов пригодится. Тем более что команда № 7 — диверсионный отряд, и чем больше таких спецэффектов у них в арсенале, тем лучше.

Никто не будет спорить, что секс — мощное оружие, вот только... Наруто был девственником. И эту проблему надо решить как можно скорее. Не потому, что он чувствует себя неудачником, аутсайдером, как когда-то в Академии. Нет, это ему нужно для Исследования.

Наруто горько улыбнулся. В этот момент он сам себе напоминал Старика-Извращенца. Только он не будет подглядывать за беззащитными девушками, чтобы найти вдохновение для порнографических книжек, он пойдёт другим путём.

Ему нужен партнёр, и срочно. У него недостаточно времени на свидания и ухаживания, и он знает не так уж и много людей, которых можно попросить о таком. Точнее, всего одного. 

Нельзя просить первую попавшуюся девушку, ведь он, как приличный человек и будущий Хокаге, должен будет жениться на ней. Да и к парням это, в принципе, тоже относится. Все его знакомые сразу отметаются. Сакура за такое предложение убьёт его сразу же, стоит ему только заикнуться. 

Остаётся только один кандидат. Саске. Как лучший друг, с которым они через многое прошли, он поймёт и поможет. Может, сначала поворчит и повыделывается, но согласится.

Для начала Наруто решил попробовать на клонах. Просто чтобы узнать, есть ли разница между дзюцу и человеком, пусть пока ему и не с чем сравнить.

— Курама, а какие должны быть ощущения при сексе? — спросил Наруто.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — откликнулся Лис.

— Почему? Неужели это так ужасно? Тогда почему этим все занимаются?!

— Дурак, я ведь был заточён в теле твоей матери. Ты же не хочешь знать, как они с отцом тебя зачали?

— Бр-р-р, нет уж, спасибо, обойдусь.

— Ты сам поймёшь, когда переспишь с кем-нибудь.

— Да знаю я, просто не хочу облажаться, потому и спросил, — буркнул Наруто и, вздохнув, сложил печать для создания теневого клона.

***

С джентльменским набором (рамен, саке для храбрости, презервативы и смазка) Наруто направился в квартал Учиха, единственным обитателем которого был Саске.

— Бред, — ответил тот, выслушав идею лучшего друга. Даже опрокинутое гуиноми саке не смягчило его взгляд на это предложение.

— Почему же? Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться. Лучше всё иметь наготове, — продолжил уговаривать Наруто, подливая ещё алкоголь.

— Почему именно я?

— Ну а кто же ещё? Если не ты, то никто, даттебайо.

Радость и предвкушение так отчётливо были видны на лице Наруто, что Саске сдался, тяжело вздыхая.

— Что конкретно тебе нужно? — спросил тот.

— Всё, — видя недоумение друга, Наруто стал перечислять, загибая пальцы: — Минет, анальный секс в активе и пассиве...

— Стоп. И это всё за один раз?

— Нет, конечно. Сколько получится.

Саске ещё раз вздохнул, выпив очередную порцию саке.

— Ладно. И с чего ты хочешь начать? — спросил он.

— С чего тебе будет комфортно, — ответил Наруто.

— Тогда... Отсоси мне?

— А чего так неуверенно? — ухмыльнулся Наруто. Если по мнению Саске это прозвучало грубо, то расенган всего лишь шарик воздуха.

— Постой, а это зачем? — спросил Саске, когда Наруто потянулся губами к его губам.

— Это что-то типа ласки, чтобы расслабиться и начать, — объяснил тот.

— Ладно.

Они долго целовались, сидя вплотную на диване, пока Наруто вслепую пытался расстегнуть штаны Саске и достать его член. В основном потому, что его руки были где угодно: поглаживали плечи, рёбра, бёдра, колени, — но не на ширинке. И когда «открытие» всё же произошло, Наруто был уверен в том, что он делает и что партнёру это понравится.

— Ты готов? — спросил он, опускаясь на колени перед полутвёрдым обнажённым членом Саске. 

Саске кивнул и сильнее вцепился в спинку дивана, когда Наруто только взял головку в рот. 

По мнению Наруто, член Саске был толще и короче, чем его собственный. Но самое заметное отличие от клона — он имел вкус.

— Можешь запустить руку мне в волосы, — сказал Наруто, ненадолго прерываясь, — так ведь более правдоподобно будет.

Саске послушался его, вплетая пальцы в золотистые вихры, но не надавливая. Наруто продолжил двигать головой, сосредотачиваясь на собственных ощущениях от члена во рту. Если повезёт, это знание перейдёт к клону, сделав его более реалистичным.

— Можно? — спросил Наруто, показывая вынутую из кармана смазку.

— Давай, — кивнул Саске.

Наруто подхватил его под бёдра, устраивая их у себя на плечах, и из-за смены угла ему удалось взять глубже. Между ягодиц, приподнятых над диваном, он просунул смазанный палец, растягивая. Он уже растягивал себя сам, и ощущение тугих мышц было знакомо. Но сейчас вокруг его пальца были мышцы Саске, и это почему-то вызывало в нём совсем другие эмоции.

Саске и так был уже на грани и кончил, стоило только задеть пальцем простату. Наруто немного подержал сперму на языке, пробуя вкус, и выплюнул в гуиноми, где она смешалась с саке.

— В спальню, — приказал Саске, всё ещё не до конца растянутый, но вышло слишком жалобно, больше похоже на просьбу, если не на мольбу.

Наруто подхватил его на руки, так, чтобы он обхватил его ногами за пояс, и отнёс в спальню. Положив парня на кровать, он принялся раздеваться, сняв заодно последнюю одежду с Саске. Только после этого он вернулся к прерванному занятию.

— Лицом к лицу или сзади? — спросил Наруто, поворачивая палец внутри Саске.

— Лицом. Хочу видеть тебя, — простонал тот.

Наруто кивнул и, надев презерватив, толкнулся внутрь Саске, придерживая его под коленями. 

Из Наруто вырвалось сдавленное «О-ох». По сравнению с этим, секс с клоном был всё равно что трясти членом в пустоте. И клон не был таким отзывчивым, как Саске, который вцепился в его плечо, прогибаясь от каждого толчка.

— Останься, — попросил Саске, когда Наруто кончил и, стянув с себя презерватив, завязал его узлом.

— Хорошо, — согласился тот, целуя парня в висок и стирая влажной салфеткой сперму с его живота.

Они так и не пошли в душ — Саске не пустил: слишком выдохся, чтобы стоять на ногах. Они укрылись одеялом, и хоть старались лечь подальше друг от друга, Саске во сне обнимал Наруто со спины, а тот прижимал его руку к груди, переплетая пальцы.

Клоны, кстати, так не могут. Они после секса сразу развеиваются.

***

Их второй раз случился на миссии, пока Сакура и Сай спали. Саске сам пробрался к Наруто и томным шёпотом предложил отсосать. Наруто, не вполне осознавая, что происходит, машинально ответил «Давай», и когда Саске стал расстёгивать его ширинку, чуть не закричал благим матом, если бы Саске не прикрыл ему рот ладонью. 

— Тебе нужно твоё исследование или нет, усуратонкачи?!

Он злобно зыркнул на него, и Наруто немного успокоился. Саске вернулся к прерванному занятию.

Наруто не мог не заметить, что у клона не было такого влажного и жаркого рта, скользкого языка, ласкающего член. И клон не затыкал ему рот рукой, чтобы приглушить стоны.

— Что за татуировка? — спросил Саске, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

Наруто не сразу сообразил, о чём тот говорит, и на всякий случай посмотрел на свой живот. Действительно, там выступила печать — знак того, что он джинчурики.

— А, это... Ты не узнал запечатывающую технику? — спросил Наруто.

— Никогда её не видел, — сказал Саске, пальцем обводя линии на животе парня.

— А твоя проклятая печать... Она исчезла? — Наруто попытался заглянуть за ворот рубашки Саске.

— Да, Итачи снял, — Саске поморщился от неприятных воспоминаний.

— И правильно, ничего хорошего в ней не было.

— Сам знаю. Теперь знаю. Раньше она казалась необходимым злом.

— Дурак. Но я рад, что ты повзрослел.

Это был первый раз, когда Наруто задумался, что всё выходит за рамки его Исследования. Но результат есть, хоть и сомнительный. Наверное, если бы он так не устал, то обдумал бы эту мысль, а утром ему уже казалось, что всё это ему только привиделось во сне. И было слишком неловко спрашивать об этом Саске, особенно когда Сакура или Сай могут случайно их услышать.

***

Третий раз был, пожалуй, ещё более неожиданным, чем второй. Наруто был по уши в учёбе — настолько, что почти забыл о своём Исследовании. Почти. А вот Саске почему-то очень хорошо об этом помнил. И когда Наруто в очередной раз допоздна засиделся в Академии, когда даже Ирука уже ушёл, Саске пришёл забирать его домой. Сразу же после того, как разложил на письменном столе, бесцеремонно смахнув все учебники и свитки.

— Ты с ума сошёл, добе, так загонять себя. Все мозги высушишь, — сказал он, нависая над парнем.

— Прости, слишком увлёкся, — Наруто, ещё минуту назад не чувствовавший за собой никакой вины, стал оправдываться.

— Я тебя трахну прямо на этом столе. Презервативы и смазку я принёс, — предупредил Саске.

Наруто против воли стал заводиться.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, кладя руки на шею Саске и притягивая его ближе.

Саске стал раздеваться, и Наруто последовал его примеру. Он закинул ноги на плечи партнёру, а тот лишь ухмыльнулся такой гибкости, и ввёл смазанный палец в анус. Наруто, хоть уже испытывал подобное, вздрогнул как в первый раз.

Парта под ними кряхтела, но их стоны всё равно были громче, и никто не обращал на это внимания. После небольшой раскачки Саске стал входить на всю длину, поглаживая ногу на своём плече. Наруто никогда не чувствовал себя таким заполненным и плавящимся от прикосновений. Из такого положения он не мог дотянуться до партнёра, и, чтобы поскорее закончить это безобразие, положил руку на свой член, лаская себя через презерватив. В этом Саске был прав — нечего оставлять следы своей жизнедеятельности в аудитории Академии.

Наруто кончил первым, и Саске сразу же следом за ним, охнув от того, как мышцы сжимались вокруг его члена.

Одевшись, Саске помог Наруто собрать учебники и свитки, чтобы отнести их домой. Завязанные узлом презервативы они тоже забрали с собой, чтобы выкинуть их где-нибудь подальше от любопытных глаз будущих шиноби.

Саске проводил его до самой двери, как будто боялся, что тот сбежит обратно в Академию.

— Спасибо, — сказал Наруто, немного покраснев.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Саске. Он, кажется, ожидал чего-то ещё, потому что прошло несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем он покинул Наруто, направляясь к себе домой.

Наруто и сам толком не знал, что делать: то ли поцеловать его на прощание, то ли пригласить к себе. На чай или повторить. Но в одном он был уверен точно — это был не сон. И, возможно, тогда на миссии ему это не привиделось.

***

На четвёртый раз Наруто снова пришёл домой к Саске. Только с презервативами — на этот раз смазка им была не нужна. Это, пожалуй, была самая важная часть его Исследования — проверить, насколько прочным было его секси-дзюцу. 

Саске почему-то был не рад, когда Наруто прямо с порога превратился в красотку с аппетитными формами. 

— Что-то не так, Саске-кун? — спросил Наруто, устроившись у парня на коленях и пальчиком поворачивая его подбородок к себе. Он слегка потёрся грудью о грудь Саске, от чего тот поморщился.

— Мне не нравится твоё женское обличие, — ответил он.

— Я могу изменить все параметры, как пожелаешь.

— Мне вообще девушки не нравятся.

— Как? То есть, совсем? — воскликнул Наруто, утратив манеру речи томной красотки. Для верности он опустил руку на промежность Саске. И правда, там всё было спокойно, хотя когда они трахались в его привычном обличии, у Саске быстро вставал.

— Да. Я думал, что твоё исследование — это только тупой предлог. Но, похоже, ты был серьёзен, — признался тот.

Наруто пожалел, что не принёс с собой саке, как в прошлый раз. Сейчас им обоим не помешало бы выпить.

— Прости. Я не думал, что ты так это воспринимаешь, — сказал он.

— Забудь. Если для тебя это так важно, я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь.

Саске отстранил рукой Наруто и расстегнул ширинку, выпустив член, поглаживая его. То ли он сделал всё так быстро и неожиданно, то ли Наруто подвела реакция, но он не успел отказаться, сказать «Я, пожалуй, пойду», как снова оказался на коленях Саске, с его членом внутри своего влагалища (или того, что его заменяло). Его руки крепко, до синяков, держали его за ягодицы, не давая отстраниться.

Наруто точно знал, что Саске сейчас представляет не его обличие в секси-дзюцу. И это почему-то заставляло сдерживаться, кусать губы до крови, лишь бы не стонать.

Наруто слез с него сразу же, как Саске кончил и отпустил его. Ему уже было всё равно на собственный оргазм и Исследование.

И ведь было предчувствие, что это всё не по-дружески. Когда они начали с поцелуев, когда он остался на ночь и тогда, на миссии и в Академии, когда Саске проявил инициативу.

— Курама, почему ты ничего мне не сказал?! — возмутился Наруто.

— Вмешаться и испортить тебе личную жизнь? Нет уж, — ухмыльнулся наглый Лис.

— Ах ты! — Наруто мысленно погрозил ему кулаком. Но Курама был прав: Наруто либо не послушал бы его, и всё было бы ровно точно так же, либо загубил бы идею на корню. А сейчас уже поздно что-либо менять.

***

Наруто долго мучился и перепортил много продуктов, прежде чем у него получились более-менее сносные омусуби с окакой и помидорами. Его кулинарные способности, распространяющиеся на яичницу и быстрозавариваемый рамен, безжалостно давили порыв приготовить любимое блюдо Саске самому. Но Наруто не сдавался, ведь иначе он никогда не станет Хокаге.

Кроме омусуби он взял с собой ещё и саке. Ему уже надоели вежливое игнорирование и игра в молчанку с Саске, поэтому он готов использовать любые средства, чтобы помириться.

И было кое-что ещё. То, как они занимались любовью, казалось естественным, слишком простым, как дыхание. Наруто чувствовал себя на своём месте. Он ни за что не хотел это потерять.

— Привет. В общем, если ты не против, я хотел бы попрактиковаться и закрепить результат, — сказал он, смущённо улыбаясь, не спеша переступить порог дома Саске.

— Опять твоё исследование? — недовольно буркнул тот.

— Нет. Тупой предлог.

Глаза Саске блеснули, наполняясь интересом.

— Проходи, — сказал он.

Наруто поставил на стол омусуби и саке.

— Сам приготовил, но должны быть съедобными, — предупредил он.

Саске и бровью не повёл, разлив саке по гуиноми и откусив от омусуби.

— Прости за прошлый раз. Я больше никогда не буду использовать на тебе секси-дзюцу. И ты мне нравишься. Правда нравишься. Просто я, дурак, раньше не понимал этого, — сказал Наруто.

— Мы до этого два раза в детстве целовались, добе, — прошипел Саске.

— Но это же было случайно...

— И ты много с кем так «случайно» целовался?

— Нет. Хочешь сказать, ты с самого детства...

— Нет, — перебил его Саске. Его щёки покраснели, и что-то подсказывало Наруто, что выпитое саке здесь не при чём.

— Так давно...

— Нет, — отрезал Саске.

— Мне кажется, нам надо наверстать упущенное.

— Что?

Саске показалось, что он ослышался. Он рассчитывал на что угодно, но не на такой ответ. Всё же к непредсказуемости Наруто невозможно привыкнуть.

— Ты тренировался у Орочимару, чтобы отомстить Итачи. Я тренировался у Старика-Извращенца, чтобы вернуть тебя и стать Хокаге. Но если бы мы не разошлись, всё могло бы быть по-другому. Нам сейчас не пришлось бы заново узнавать друг друга.

Саске молчал, не зная, что сказать.

— Будешь встречаться со мной? — спросил Наруто, выводя его из оцепенения. 

— Добе, мы и так каждый день встречаемся на тренировках и миссиях, — ляпнул Саске, и прикусил язык, чтобы не взболтнуть чего-нибудь ещё.

— Ну... Тогда будешь вместе со мной? Моей парой?

— Да, — сказал Саске, впиваясь в губы Наруто.

Они целовались и водили руками по телам друг друга, через одежду и под ней — как получалось. Только когда коротких вдохов стало не хватать, они прекратили, чтобы отдышаться. Сердце, привыкшее к большим физическим нагрузкам, не справлялось со страстью.

— Как тебе... больше нравится?.. Ну, в сексе, — спросил Наруто. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, он дышал как загнанная лошадь, и Саске выглядел так же.

— Как... в наш первый... раз, — ответил тот.

— Тогда его и повторим, — ухмыльнулся Наруто.

***

— Как твоё исследование? — однажды спросил Саске за ужином, как будто это было обычное дело.

— Закончил и забросил, — ответил Наруто, не отрываясь от еды.

— Почему? — казалось, Саске искренне этому удивился.

— Ну, я уже развил клонов достаточно, чтобы они ощущались более материально-реалистичными. Но они всё равно исчезают сразу же после секса. А главное, что я никогда не буду их использовать ни на ком другом. Я ведь тогда буду ощущать оргазм своего клона от другого человека, когда тот развеется, а значит, это будет измена. 

Саске был доволен как кот, объевшийся сметаны, и Наруто ни разу не пожалел, что оставил своих клонов в покое. По крайней мере, в этом смысле.


End file.
